


hollowed

by santanico



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine shivers. “You’re cold. Literally.”</p><p>“Oh.” Elena licks her lips. “Let’s change that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	hollowed

**Author's Note:**

> Post season 4. Human!Katherine and Vampire!Elena. D/s is mostly undertones. Complete consent from both parties.

Katherine’s body is different – it isn’t like looking at herself in the mirror, because Katherine’s hips are hollowed and aged, her stomach muscular and small. Her jaw is sharper than Elena’s, even though they share the same face. Her mouth is more strongly etched, harder to kiss but easier to pull apart.

“Human” is a meaningless word to Elena, at this point. The only difference is mortality and a pair of fangs. Vampires are hungry in many the same ways that humans are – they just happen to kill a little more.

Katherine is still hungry, just as she was, though now her body is frail and killable.

Elena’s thighs squeeze Katherine’s hips. Katherine is watching her, hawkeyed, but there’s no anxiety in her gaze – just certainty. 

“How does it feel?”

Katherine’s expression grows hesitant and she pauses. “Cold.”

Elena dips down, kisses Katherine’s collarbone and then scrapes her teeth down her chest. She mouths at the curve of Katherine’s breast for a moment and then sits up again, splaying her hands over Katherine’s stomach. She likes to compare the tones of their skin. “That’s an odd answer.”

Katherine shivers. “You’re cold. Literally.”

“Oh.” Elena licks her lips. “Let’s change that.”

Katherine curves her back upward, letting out a small sigh as Elena slips further down the bed, positioning between her legs. Katherine’s only wearing black, lacey underwear and a basic black bra, the rest of her body exposed to the bedroom’s chill. It’s one of the many unoccupied rooms in the Salvatore mansion, and there’s no one there to hear them in the middle of the night.

Elena slides her fingers down Katherine’s thighs, teasing the edge of her panties and watching Katherine’s face change. The length of her breaths and the harshness of them also picks up, and Elena resolves to move her fingers under the fabric. She slides her middle finger over the center of Katherine’s clit, putting pressure right where she can feel the most swelling. Katherine is getting wetter with the touch, and her breaths are coming fast and hard.

Elena smiles. “You like that?” Katherine is all but falling apart, trying to arch her hips but she can’t fight against the press of Elena’s free hand on her hip. “Answer.”

Katherine swallows and narrows her eyes at Elena. “Yeah,” she manages to huff out – she sounds unhappy about it – “I like it.” She pauses. “Don’t stop.”

“Good.” Something unfamiliar swells up in Elena, almost but not quite like pride. It’s better than that, more deeply satisfying. It’s watching someone she so clearly remembered hating fall to pieces underneath her. It’s exhilarating. 

Elena’s more confident than she’s ever been and she hooks her fingers into Katherine’s underwear, sliding them down her thighs. Katherine hesitates and then lifts her legs just slightly so Elena can pull back and get the underwear on the floor. Katherine’s almost shaking now, her light body delicate as Elena shifts down between her legs and makes the broad swipe of her tongue over Katherine’s clit. She doesn’t give much thought to giving head, focusing directly on Katherine’s sensitive and swollen clit. Elena doesn’t pause as she works, but splits her attention well enough so she can listen to Katherine’s light gasps and low moans. A tight grip in Elena’s hair is encouragement, and Elena keeps sucking, flicking her tongue over the most sensitive area.

She even manages to tease a finger into Katherine, slowly and with careful precision. Katherine moans more audibly as Elena’s index finger fucks in and out of her, along with the continuous motion of her tongue. Elena loves the way it feels more than she expected, and slides a second finger into Katherine’s cunt easily. Clenching and hip jerking, as well as a stronger hold on her hair, tells Elena that Katherine is getting close. Elena can feel it in the twitching of Katherine’s body, the sensitivity and the heat, the incredible wetness around her fingers. It’s amazing and Elena drinks it in as Katherine dissolves into hushed gasps and whimpers, and finally, a half-hearted yelp. Katherine’s hips, which had been rocking steadily into Elena’s mouth and grinding against Elena’s fingers, twitch helplessly – she clenches hard around Elena’s fingers and slumps back against the bed.

“Fuck…”

Elena gives one last sweep of her tongue just to feel the shudder in Katherine’s body and then sits up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Katherine’s eyes are half-lidded and she’s panting as she tries to catch her breath. 

“How’s it feel, Katherine?” Elena asks. Katherine turns her head slightly and smirks – she looks pleased, and she damn well better be. Elena considers getting herself off, but backtracks instead, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Katherine’s mouth.

Katherine kisses back slowly, almost languidly, opening her mouth to Elena more permissively than anyone else Elena has ever kissed. And it’s a better kiss than Elena’s ever had, a better feeling rushing through her body. She loves the heat of it, how Katherine’s body arches up to meet hers, as if to bind them together. She takes Katherine’s hands in her own and twines their fingers together. Katherine squeezes back and groans again, directly into Elena’s mouth.

“We’ll have to do that again, sometime,” she murmurs, words nearly lost down Elena’s throat.

Elena makes a sound akin to a snicker, pushing some of Katherine’s hair away from her face.

“Yeah, we really will.”


End file.
